This invention relates generally to telescopes, and in particular, relates to means for adjusting a secondary mirror therein.
For example, in a Newtonian type of telescope, the secondary mirror is typically mounted on a spider mount having a plurality of legs and a central housing. The secondary mirror is mounted on a platform upon the central housing that may be adjusted to move the secondary mirror. The adjustment may be manually accomplished if the housing is accessible. Manual adjustment may be very time consuming because of repeated adjustments necessary in a trial and error method. Further, if the system is closed, it must be opened and reclosed. Another problem may be the danger to the optical system from dropped objects, finger prints, etc. If the telescope system is placed in space, normally manual adjustment must occur before launch. The secondary may be knocked out of adjustment by vibration, changes in temperature, etc. Even the most ruggedly built system will require minor adjustments in this case.
These drawbacks have motivated a search for an apparatus having the ability of remotely adjusting the secondary mirror.